


Visit from the Other Side of the Page

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Baby Harry, Bittersweet, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jily love, Marauders' Era, Peace, Post-Hogwarts, Real Life Crossover, Sirius Black mentioned - Freeform, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Lily and James Potter get a odd visitor, who carries a book about a boy with a lightning shaped scar and seems to know more about their future than they do.





	

Autumn was in the air, and the leaves were falling in a shower of crimson and gold in Godric's Hollow. The late afternoon sunshine poured lazily through the windows of the Potter household. It caressed baby Harry with a soft golden light as he toddled across the room, waving his toy broomstick gleefully.  
Lily Potter rested her head comfortably against her husband's shoulder as they watched their son playing.  
"We need to tell Sirius how much Harry loves that broom," she remarked, and James laughed, an infectious sound, full of joy and merriment.  
"He'll be a first class quidditch player, won't you, my son?" He said, touselling Harry's hair as the little boy passed. James smiled roguishly at Lily as he added "Just like his father, eh?"  
"You've still got a big head, Potter," she replied, grinning at his antics.  
Harry started clamouring at James's feet, so he swept his son onto his shoulders in one fluid movement. Harry laughed in delight, waving his pudgy hands in the air.  
Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the peaceful atmosphere, causing Lily to remember with a jump about the outside world.  
"I'll get it," She said, and hurried off, her green skirt rustling around her legs. She had her wand in her hand, after all, however peaceful it felt today, there was still a war on. It didn't pay to take chances.  
When she opened the door, however, instead of the death eater she half expected, despite the Fidelius Charm, she was faced with a teenaged girl, standing nervously on the doorstep.  
The girl was tall and rather lanky, with brown hair tied in a pony tail. She was clutching a book. Her arm was over the title, but Lily could see the picture of a boy with a lightning shaped scar. When the girl saw Lily, she gave a little half gasp and began to speak breathlessly.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I know how it ends and I'm sorry," she said, her words tumbling over one another. "I'm so, so sorry. It's not fair, you're both so brave, and I wish I could change it, I really do. We love you where I come from." She gestured with the book. "Good luck, and we'll be with you. To the very end."  
With that the girl turned and left. Lily stood for a second, confused by the girl's earnest words.  
"Who is it?" James' voice echoed from the living room, and Lily shook herself out of her trance, and shut the front door.  
She re-entered the living room, accompanied by a breath of the crisp autumn air. She looked at her husband and son, lying on the floor playing with the wind up snitch, their black heads bent over the toy, and the weird visit suddenly didn't seem important anymore.  
"It was just a random person," she said lightly. "I think they had the wrong address, to be honest."  
"Okay," James said, smiling up at her. "I hoped it would be Sirius, but it's probably still too early for him yet."  
"Mummy!" Harry giggled, and hugged her legs.  
Lily smiled, and replied to James over Harry's head, "Yeah, probably. We'll hear him coming a mile off on that motorbike of his!"  
The visit was rapidly fading from her memory, and by the time an hour had passed, she had no recollection of it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the girl with the book was me. I love Lily and James so much. Baby Harry playing with Quidditch toys is another idea that I love!  
> I have no idea if that fic was any good at all. It was a random thing I wrote late at night, and then edited and thought why not?  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
